


Clave de Sol

by michan_kitamura



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, RPF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michan_kitamura/pseuds/michan_kitamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La música siempre ha sido parte de Darren, por eso no puede evitar maravillarse cuando escucha a Chris, que abarca toda lo que es música en él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clave de Sol

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en un prompt de la comunidad glee_esp

                 Darren es consciente de que por mucho que actuar sea el motor de su vida, la música es parte de sí mismo, un componente importante de aquello que lo hace intrínsicamente él.

                Tampoco es tan raro, creció entre arpegios y sostenidos, entre blancas y corcheas, entre la guitarra y el piano. Horas practicando la batería cuando las clases se lo permitían y juguetear con la armónica para deleite de sus compañeros del instituto masculino eran parte de una rutina que ni siquiera era muy consiente de obedecer.

                Por eso cuando conoce a Chris (no cuando lo ve por primera vez, o cuando comienzan a grabar, si no cuando de verdad empieza a conocerlo), se extraña de lo incomodo que siempre parece con su voz. Para alguien como Darren, que no tiene recuerdos en los que no esté componiendo canciones sobre servilletas en su café favorito de San Francisco o escuchando nuevos grupos en idiomas que ni siquiera entiende, es inexplicable que alguien con un talento como el de su compañero de reparto sea incapaz de apreciar el poder que tiene sobre la música.

                Cuando Blaine se declara le dice a Kurt que escucharlo cantar lo movió. Aún no se lo ha dicho a Chris pero su personaje no es el único que se siente completamente hipnotizado por esa voz (a veces a Darren le asustan las cosas que tiene en común con Blaine, principalmente porque todas empiezan y terminan en un contratenor de ojos azules), cree que debería contárselo pero teme que el chico no le crea, piensa que no tiene la capacidad de convencerlo, ni siquiera es alguien tan importante en la vida del castaño.

                El día en que Chris graba “As If We Never Said Goodbye” ´él también está en el estudio. La voz del contratenor suena por los parlantes mientras Bradley y Ryan lo observan a través del vidrio, el moreno se les une porque ha quedado atrapado por la música. Chris se está dejando la voz en la interpretación mientras se toca el pelo o aprieta las manos como si necesitara con urgencia moverlas pero no supiera muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Murphy murmura algo sobre Kurt  y como también debe mover sus manos así, pero Darren no le presta mucha atención, no puede, todos sus sentidos están envueltos en ese huracán musical que es Chris Colfer, y no está muy seguro de querer escapar de él.

 


End file.
